G'Morning Lovebug
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: In which Ladybug doesn't know how she ended up falling asleep next Adrien, and Adrien is extra cuddly when he hasn't fully woken up. Pairing: Ladrien


G'Morning Lovebug

**This was posted ages ago on AO3 and tumblr but here it is a pain to try post on mobile so I had to wait until I got back to access to a laptop. But here it is now! Hope you enjoy this bit of Ladrien fluff from day 2 of the Lovesquare fluff week :)**

**...**

Ladybug awoke to the sound of an alarm that definitely wasn't hers. She groaned and made to switch it off, but an arm tightening around her waist prevented her from moving. It took her a second to realise it was Adrien, and then another second to start breathing again. _Oh_. That's right. She had been checking up on Adrien after another late night akuma had targeted him and they had somehow ended up falling asleep together. She vaguely remembered thinking that she really should get home since it was late, but _clearly_, she had not acted on that thought, since she was still there, cuddled up to a sleepy Adrien Agreste. She had no idea how they had gone from sitting on his bed to being snuggled up under the blankets, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

The alarm had mysteriously turned itself off by then, she noticed, and she closed her eyes again, ready to drift back to sleep. Adrien sighed and shifted, tracing lazy circles on her side with his thumb, before moving his hand up to run through her hair, which had somehow come undone during the night. "G'morning." He mumbled to the top of her head.

Ladybug tilted her head to look up at him. "Good morning." She yawned.

It was silent for a long moment, save for their quiet breathing. She was just about to fall asleep again when she felt him press a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes snapped open again. "We should probably get up." Adrien murmured, seemingly unaware that he had just about caused her heart to beat right out of her chest.

He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face and she nodded with a breathless giggle, not trusting her voice quite yet. Just-woken-up Adrien was _very_ cuddly, it seemed.

It wasn't like they'd never touched before. She had been hanging out with him more and more often as Ladybug and the two of them had gotten pretty comfortable with each other, to the point where casual touches weren't uncommon between them. But they had never actually _kissed_ before. And even though it had been just the briefest of kisses, which he might have done without even meaning to, it still caused her cheeks to warm and her heart to speed up.

"We really should." She agreed.

Neither of them made any move to get up. Instead, Adrien gave her a soft, sleepy smile and brushed his lips against her forehead again. "Ladybug?" He whispered.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

It took a second for his words to sink into her sleep-dazed brain, and then she was suddenly wide awake. He seemed to realise what he said at the same moment she did. He jumped back and dropped his hand away from her face. "S- sorry!" He gasped.

"No, it's fine!" She went to scramble off the bed, forgetting about the blankets surrounding them. They tangled around her legs and she tumbled to the ground with a yelp.

"Ladybug!" Adrien launched himself over to where she was and peeked over the edge of the bed, his concerned gaze meeting hers. "Are you alright?"

Ladybug nodded, pushing the blankets away and moving to sit up so she was level with his face. "You... you love me?" She breathed and his cheeks flushed, but he didn't look away.

"Yes."

She stared at him for a moment, her own cheeks growing warm under her mask. Then she leaned forwards just enough to close the short distance between them and press their lips together. At his soft surprised noise, she pulled away. "Sorry." She whispered.

Adrien slid off the bed to join her on the floor. A smile lit up his face and he reached out to take her hand. His other hand traced along the edges of her mask. "Don't be sorry." He said.

He was just leaning in to kiss her again when a knock sounded at the door and Nathalie's voice sounded in his room, reminding him that he was going to be late if he didn't get moving soon. The two sprang apart and jumped to their feet. "I should go." She paused, then reached up to press a swift kiss to his cheek. "I love you too." She whispered before pulling away with a little unbelieving giggle. "I'll see you later?"

Adrien nodded eagerly, an uncontrollable grin pulling at his lips. "I look forward to it."

**...**

**The end **


End file.
